Late Night Delight
by Lady Braus
Summary: After being in the tower all day, Naruto was able to leave. After having ramen, he went to train, but when he found Ayame's clothing on his way towards the training grounds, Naruto would never imagine on what he would find once he gets there. NarutoxHanaxAyame Yuri and Het. Don't like yuri, DO NOT READ!


**I don't own Naruto. Enjoy.**

* * *

After being inside the tower for sixteen hours straight, seventeen year old Uzumaki Naruto stepped outside into the night and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Finally, I'm free. Now I can do my training, but first I'm going to have some ramen."

Naruto wanted to train in the morning, but could not since Lady Tsunade needed to teach him on his future role as the next Hokage. Starting at six o'clock in the morning, he had spent the entire day at her side dealing with paperwork, giving out missions, and constantly put up with her request for sake. He did not leave the office until ten at night and decided to head over to Ichiraku's. Once he stepped inside, Naruto sat down on a stool and Teuchi immediately greeted him.

"Hey, Naruto. Where have you been all day?"

"Lady Tsunade overworked me today on how to become Hokage. I didn't get a chance to come over here for lunch. The only thing I had to eat was a few rice balls and some sushi that Shizune brought for me."

"That's awful. How about I make you a huge bowl of ramen, Naruto? It's on the house."

"Thank you, Teuchi. You're the best!"

Naruto waited patiently for Teuchi to finish, and right after he placed the bowl down in front of him, Naruto picked up a pair of chopsticks, gave a quick prayer, and began to consume the savory meal he enjoyed the most. After he was done, Naruto placed the bowl down and rubbed his stomach.

"That was some very good ramen. Hey, Teuchi. Where's Ayame?"

Teuchi glanced back at him as he was cleaning the counter. Putting down the cloth, Teuchi told him about the whereabouts of his daughter.

"She left ten minutes before you arrived here, Naruto. I let her leave early since it was slow."

"I see. Thank you for the meal, Teuchi. I'll see you tomorrow."

"You're welcome, Naruto. Good night."

Naruto got up and waved goodbye. He walked out and made his way towards the woods to begin his late night training.

Walking the dirt path that would lead him to the training grounds, Naruto spotted a piece of clothing straight ahead. He picked it up only to see that it was a blue apron and recognized that it belonged to Ayame.

"I wonder why Ayame left her apron right here on this path. That's okay. I'll wash it and give to her in the morning."

Holding onto her apron, Naruto continued down the path until he came upon another article of clothing. He picked it up to see it was a bandana.

"First her apron, and now it's her bandana. It must have become loose on her way home. Wait a minute. This is not the way to her home."

Further down the path, Naruto found her uniform and shoes. He had a pretty bad feeling about finding her clothes out in the woods.

"What the...don't tell me she's running around naked. Ayame!"

Picking them both off the ground, Naruto dashed down the path, and the thought of Ayame running around naked was starting to become true when he found her bra. Trying to hold his nosebleed in, Naruto shoved it in his pocket. He ran until he came upon her last article of clothing: panties.

Right as he was about to pick it up, Naruto heard a scream. When he looked straight ahead, Naruto dropped her clothing from his hold and just stared at the scene being played right in front of him.

Ayame was sitting against a tree with her legs spread wide apart moaning loudly as someone was having fun sucking on her right breast while the left one was being handled with a hand. That person then moved up to give her a kiss. Unlike Ayame, the person was fully clothed. Naruto did not know who it was until Ayame said that person's name, and she did when their mouths parted allowing her to speak.

"Hana, I need it. Please, give it to me."

Naruto's eyes widen and jaw dropped once he found out who it was.

"I'll give it to you, baby. I'll give it to you right now. Just give me a second."

Hana turned her head to spot him, but found nothing. Smirking, she went back to attend to Ayame's needs. As for Naruto, he was hiding behind a bush. She almost caught him on the spot and moved so she could not see him.

_'Ayame and Hana...I can't believe it!'_

He had to believe it, and checked again to see it was true. Peeking through the bush, Naruto watched as Hana went down on her. Ayame yelled out her name as Hana worked her mouth to try to bring the ramen girl to her climax. Her tongue darted in and out of her soaked vagina slurping up Ayame's wetness. She then dragged her tongue out and up towards Ayame's clit where she flicked it making her partner yell out louder. To make it even better, Hana shoved three of her fingers inside Ayame's tight heat and continued to suck her off.

Ayame grabbed and rubbed her own breasts as she felt her own release building up, and she told Hana to go faster. Hana obliged by making quick work of her fingers, curling and pumping Ayame's slick walls as she tightened around them. She was then rewarded when Ayame arched her back and screamed out blissfully as her orgasm ripped throughout her entire body. As soon as that went away, Ayame slumped back against the tree. Hana pulled out her fingers and kneel right back up, and polished her fingers clean. She then leaned forward and gave her another kiss, allowing Ayame to taste her own wetness.

Seeing that they were busily making out, Naruto moved back and tried to sneak away leaving them alone, but stopped when Hana spoke to him.

"You can show yourself now, Naruto. Why don't you come out from behind that bush and have a little chat with us?"

Naruto gulped. Hana caught him, and doing as she said, Naruto got out of his hiding spot. He walked over to them and anticipated on what Hana was going to do to him. Hopefully, it would not be bad.

* * *

**Don't worry, Naruto. It's gonna be very, very good for you.**

**Good night, everybody. I have school tomorrow so off to bed for me. Bye.**


End file.
